


Troll Mate

by Alexx (Vampirerex1)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Masturbation Interrupts, Omorashi, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, TROLLSEER!, Troll Penis, Troll x Human, Trolls Mate Like Meyer's Vampires, Vaginal Sex, fetishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Alexx
Summary: TrollSeers were wiped out when Gunmar was exiled to the darklands. It's been so long since one has been seen that they're classed as myths. So, if they no longer exist, why is there one living under the roof of Jim Lake Jr. and his mother?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first work in this fandom, but my first ever slow-burn fic, so please be nice. 
> 
> Also! In this story, trolls mate in the same way as _Twilight's_ vampires do. They can sense their mates through a strong pulling sensation in the chest and an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness. However, if the other troll/person is either too young or doesn't want anything romantic, just being in their mate's lives will suffice.

Many people would feel blessed to have _'visions'_ like she did, but for Alexx Lake, it was the absolute _worst_ aspect of her life. Her friends and mother had told her, that when she had these visions her face would take on a blank expression and a 'far away' look in her eyes. Because of this, people at school would call her 'freak' and 'weirdo' and she _hated_ it.

It was during one of these times, that Mr. Walter Strickler, history teacher and handsome man actually met her for the first time. She was surrounded by a group of kids, all calling her names because she'd _happened_ to have one of her visions in the middle of walking to class. When she dropped to her knees, her peers took the bullying to the next level… _Physical_. That was when he showed up. Instantly, he broke the circle and gave all of the bullies detention, before helping Alexx up and escorting her to the nurses office.

"Thank you sir. But, you know that you've gone and made it worse," she said.

Strickler looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, before continuing to look forward.

"Nevertheless young lady, bullying is not tolerated in this school, and _will_ be met with dire consequences," he responded.

Alexx sighed and hung her head a little.

"Yes, but you, or other members of staff won't always _be_ there to break it up. If they can't get me _in_ school, they'll get me _outside_ of school," she muttered.

Strickler sighed himself and was about to say something in return, when a worried voice filled his ears.

"Alexx!"

Turning around, both Alexx and Strickler saw one Jim Lake running towards them.

"Ah Mr. Lake you know this young lady?" Strickler asked.

The smaller one, Mr. Domzalski was his name, if he recalled, snorted.

" _Know_ her? She's his sister!" He cried.

Strickler's eyebrow rose again and he looked between the two.

"Really? I wasn't aware that you had a sister Jim," he said.

Both Alexx and Jim spoke at the same time.

"I'm.."

"She's…”

”Adopted.”

This time _both_ of Strickler’s eyebrows rose, before his expression went back to neutral. He nodded and then motioned for them to continue walking towards the nurses office.

”What happened Alexx?” Jim asked.

The older Lake sibling shook her head, as if telling Jim not to worry about it. However, with that simple shake of the head, the younger Lake sibling knew _exactly_ what had happened, and it made him angry. He stopped and watched as Strickler and Alexx walked down the hall, he could feel himself shaking with the repressed need to hit something, but he didn’t. Instead, he took deep breaths and calmed himself down, before turning to his best friend.

”Can you tell Ms. Janith that I’ll be late to class?” He asked.

Toby nodded and Jim ran after his favourite teacher and his sister, catching up with them pretty quick. From what he could see of Alexx’s skin, there wasn’t much bruising yet, but he knew that as time went on, those bruises would show themselves and they would be _angry_.

**_Troll Mate_ **

After making sure that Alexx was alright, Strickler left the girl in the capable hands of her brother and the nurse. As he walked towards the teacher's lounge, his mind wandered back to the way Alexx had shaken her head at Jim's concerned question. It was as if the girl didn't want her brother's pity, either that or they both knew the reason she had been beat up. Shaking his head, he made a mental note to keep an eye on the Lake female, maybe he could figure out what made those kids wail on her, and maybe he could figure out what this strange pulling sensation in his lower chest was.

**_Troll Mate_ **

Jim sat with his sister, watching as the nurse dabbed at the cuts and scrapes with an antiseptic wipe, before putting band-aids on the cuts. Once she was finished, she went to go into the other room, but Alexx stopped her.

"Thank you Nurse Zola," Alexx said.

The nurse simply smiled and continued on towards the other room to give the siblings some privacy  

"What did you see this time?" Jim asked.

Alexx shook her head and Jim sighed. He knew that his sister didn't like to talk about her visions in public, but this was the only privacy that they were going to get until they got home, and Jim knew that Alexx would do everything in her power to forget whatever she'd seen.

"I'm not stupid Ale, I know from the look on your face that you had a vision," he pressed.

This time the older Lake sibling glared at him, and put her finger to her lips.

"Would you keep it down? I don't want the whole world to know that I'm a freak," she whispered.

This time Jim shook his head, he'd lost count the amount of times he'd told her that she _wasn't_ a freak, that she was just gifted, but she never listened.

"So what did you see?" He asked again.

Alexx shrugged and crossed her arms over her midsection in the way she usually did when she was nervous.

"I dunno, it wasn't exactly clear. Just some amulet with an inscription that I couldn't read," she replied.

Jim frowned, well _that_ wasn't very descriptive.

"What kind of Amulet?" He asked.

Once again he got a glare from his sister, and she rolled her eyes.

"I dunno Jim, it was round, looked like the inside of a stopwatch, and it glowed a bright blue colour," she answered.

In the other room, the nurse's eyes glowed yellow, and there was a huge grin upon her face. She couldn't wait to report back to Bular about this, though she supposed she'd have to tell Stricklander first. She sighed a little and went back to the Lake siblings.

"Okay sweetie, you're all set. Try not to get into anymore fights," she said.

Alexx smiled and nodded, before getting up and walking out of the office with her brother by her side and her pack on her shoulder. As soon as the siblings were gone, another student came in complaining of cramps, giving a sigh the nurse set to work again, storing the information about Alexx Lake in the back of her mind.

* * *

 

_Next Chapter Due: Sunday 24 September._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Nerves flowed through her as she stood in front of the partially built bridge; Bular wasn't known for his patience, nor was he known for his tolerance of failure. Around her, other changelings stood in both their human and troll forms making her trepidation even worse. The Gumm-Gumm prince arrived and glanced at her, his yellow eyes cold and calculating.

"What is it?" He asked.

Swallowing, the nurse told her master of what she had heard, causing a cacophony of noise among the other changelings.

_"She lies!"_

_"TrollSeers don't exist!"_

The nurse ignored them, instead focussing on Bular and _his_ reaction. The large, black troll grinned to himself, before the noise of the other changelings started to annoy him.

"Silence!" He roared.

The changelings quietened down and Bular turned towards the partially built bridge, his eyes now taking on a contemplative look.

"Zolara, I want you and Stricklander to watch this human. If she _is_ a TrollSeer, she could be of some use to me," he said.

The woman bowed her head in a nod, before turning to walk out of the room, passing Nomura on the way.

**_Troll Mate_ **

**( The Next Day)**

Walt Strickler was frustrated; he'd been in his office for about an hour, trying to figure out what this strange feeling was. Every time he saw Alexx, or he was near her he got this pulling sensation in his chest and he didn't know what it was or what caused it. Suddenly, a knock startled him out of his reverie and he looked up at the door.

"Enter!" He called.

The door opened to reveal the nurse he'd left Alexx in the capable hands of. One eyebrow raised as she stepped into the room, coming to stand in front of his desk. She told him of what she had heard, and of what Bular had said for them to do and the male changeling gave a single nod. Perhaps he could find out what this feeling was and exactly how Alexx was connected to it.

 **_Troll_ ** **_Mate_ **

**(A few hours later)**

Alexx sighed as she sat in her class, the lesson the teacher was on about was so boring that she'd started to scribble in her notebook. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was puttering, nor was she paying attention to what the teacher was saying. By the end of the class, what had started as a doodle had turned into a detailed drawing of the amulet she'd seen in her vision the other day. Quickly, she closed the notebook and packed her things away, hoping to whatever high and mighty being that nobody had seen the picture.

When lunch came, Alexx was alone as usual. She'd become used to being alone at school, apart from her brother, Claire and Toby, nobody really associated with her. For the most part, she was glad as she wasn't really a people person, that and most of the teens in the school made her feel like she didn't belong in any of the little 'groups'.

It wasn't long until her brother and Toby came to sit with her, and they started to talk about how lame Strickler's jokes were. Once again, Alexx wasn't really paying attention although this time it wasn't through boredom. Bringing her hand up, she began to pinch the bridge of her nose, causing Jim and Toby to stop talking.

"You've got a headache haven't you?" Jim asked.

Not wanting to worry her brother, Alexx simply waved him off and pulled a tissue out of her bag. She made a show of blowing her nose, trying to alleviate the concern that was rolling off of Jim in waves. For a while, her charade worked and Jim and Toby went back to chatting about things Alexx thought inane, but the pain didn’t go away, in fact it grew progressively worse until she practically had her head in her hands. Because of her pain, she didn’t notice the boys looking at her.

”Hey Alexx, are you about to…?” Toby asked.

Jim cut him off, knowing how loud the rotund boy could talk sometimes. Instead he muttered a ‘yes she is,’ and went to stand in front of her, blocking her from the view of the other kids. As her face went blank, he started talking to her, though he knew that she couldn’t really hear him at the moment it just made it look like they were having a conversation.

Seconds felt like hours when Alexx had a vision, and by the time it was over Jim had actually run out of things to talk about. As Alexx’s vision normalised, she was greeted by the sight of her brother’s crotch right in front of her face, causing her to back off a little.

”Do you mind Jim?” She asked.

The younger Lake sibling looked down at her and then took a step back, before going to sit on the wall next to her.

”What did you see this time?” He questioned.

A sheepish look appeared on Alexx’s face, and she told him that she had once again seen that strange amulet, but this time everything was different. She told Jim about the four-armed, six-eyed creature, and she also told him about the large, bulky creature that had kindly green eyes and a green fur that enveloped it’s shoulders, chest and back. Prompting both Toby and Jim to give her strange looks.

”Don’t look at me like that! You know my visions aren’t subjective!” She hissed.

Neither one of the trio noticed the shadow looming at the corner of the building, and neither of them saw the somewhat shocked expression on Strickler’s face. So TrollSeers _did_ exist, and the fact that James Lake Junior’s sister happened to be one of them, well that just meant that he _had_ to get to the bottom of this strange feeling ASAP.

**_Troll Mate_ **

**(With Alexx)**

Math; as much as she absolutely hated it, the droning voice of Ms. Janith took her mind off of the vision she’d had ten minutes ago. She didn’t know what it meant, and as much as she had berated Jim and Toby for giving her strange looks, she knew that if the shoe had been on the other foot she would have given herself that exact same look.

Without even noticing, she’d started doodling again, this time though, it wasn’t the amulet that she was drawing, it was one of the strange creatures she’d seen in her vision. In perfect detail.

* * *

 

_Next Chapter Due: Sunday 01 October_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!


	3. Chapter 3

**(A Week Later)**

A beam of light penetrated the darkness of Alexx’s mind, followed by the sound of someone calling her name. She woke with a start, and almost banged heads with her brother who was perched on the edge of her bed.

”Ugh, what time is it?” She asked.

Jim smiled at the grogginess of her voice, if she was this tired then it meant she’d had a nightmare again. Giving a sigh, the younger Lake sibling stood up and motioned to the clock.

”It’s almost half six, you need to get up and get ready for school,” he replied.

Alexx groaned and flung the sheets off of her body just as her brother walked out the door. It wasn’t easy for her to get up, but when she _was_ up, she was usually wide awake. Gathering her clothes, she headed for the bathroom, smiling only a little at the scent of food, before completing her journey.

After her shower, she made her way downstairs and got herself some breakfast, watching as Jim prepared four packed lunches. She’d told her younger brother a million times that he didn’t have to look after her as well, but he never gave up.

”You’re gonna burn yourself out if you keep looking after me as well as mom,” she said.

Jim only looked at her and smiled. She knew that he liked to look after both her and her mother, especially since their father had disappeared with his new girlfriend. But that didn’t mean that she had to like it. Giving a sigh, she put her stuff in the dishwasher and got her bag ready for school.

Five minutes later, Jim, Alexx and Toby were headed to school on their bikes, with Toby telling them that they were going to be late.

”We’ll take the canal, it’s faster!” Jim called.

Alexx followed her brother and Toby brought up the rear, literally. Jim did some awesome trick thing off the side of the canal, but Alexx just rolled down the side and did a skid at the bottom.

_”James…Lake.”_

Jim looked around, and Alexx raised her eyebrow at him.

”What was that?” She asked.

Both of them ignored the way Toby made a fool of himself by rolling down the side of the canal and face-planted the floor. Alexx looked at her brother and she could tell by his face that he didn’t know what the noise was.

As Toby stood up, Jim asked if he’d heard what Alexx and himself had heard. Just as Toby was about to say something, the voice came again.

_”James…Lake.”_

All three of them looked to the K-spar as Toby said that it didn’t speak. Then Jim found something that Alexx recognised.

”Uh, J-Jim?” She asked.

The younger Lake looked at her, worry on his face as Alexx hardly ever stuttered. He found that she was staring at the amulet he held in his hands.

”What is it Alexx?” He asked.

The young woman just continued to stare at the amulet, looking for all the world like a deer caught in headlights.

”T-That’s the amulet from my vision!” She cried.

Jim’s eyes snapped up to her, and he looked back down to the amulet. Before the sound of the final bell shook him out of it.

”Aw we’re gonna be late!” He called.

The three of them hurried towards the school, getting into class only a few seconds late.

_**Troll Mate** _

**(2 Hours Later)**

Alexx was sat in Mr. Strickler’s class, though she was only partially listening to him. The thought of the amulet from her vision being real worried her, because that meant that the trolls she’d seen in her other vision were also real. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she started to pick at the dry skin that was on her bottom lip, not really thinking much about it until she felt the pain of having pulled a piece of skin that went too deep.

”Ah shit!”

She had tried to whisper it as quiet as possible, but when Mr. Strickler asked her if she had something to add, she looked up at him and shook her head.

”No Mr. Strickler. I’m sorry,” she said.

The other children in the class started to laugh at her as she began rummaging in her backpack for a tissue, only to have one handed to her. Looking up, she saw the teacher stood there with a box of tissues in one hand and a tissue in the other. Alexx gave a small smile, almost wincing at the pain it caused, before reaching up and taking the tissue.

As she took it, her fingers scraped his and in an instant, a shock went through her body and her face went blank, her hand was left suspended in the air. All noise faded into the background as images of her and Strickler together in the most _intimate_ of ways flashed before her eyes. Slowly, she came back to her senses to hear the other students talking about her and she just about made out the word ‘freak’.

”Mister Daniels, that is quite enough!”

The stern voice of Strickler shut the boy up, and made her jump as she gingerly pressed the offered tissue to her abused lip. Looking up again, she was surprised to see that Strickler was still there, looking at her with concern.

”See me after class please Miss Lake,” he said.

Alexx bowed her head and nodded, giving a quiet ‘yessir’ at his request.

_**Troll Mate** _

When the class finally ended, Alexx watched as everyone filtered out and she was left sitting at her desk. As soon as everyone was gone, she heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and she looked up. Mr. Strickler was sorting out the chairs that the other students didn’t tuck in, before he looked over at her.

”Alexx, would you mind explaining what happened earlier?” He asked.

The young woman looked down to her desk, before looking back up at him.

”It-it’s nothing sir. I just haven’t been sleeping well lately,” she replied.

Strickler looked at her and then came to crouch next to her desk, trying to look into her eyes.

”If you don’t want to tell me Miss Lake, that’s okay, but I can’t help you if you don’t,” he reasoned.

Alexx looked into his eyes and sighed, before shaking her head and giving a short bark of a laugh.

”You’ll think me crazy,” she said.

Strickler gave a lopsided smirk and gently placed a hand on hers.

”Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?”

Once again Alexx sighed, and she told him everything. Well…almost everything. She didn’t say about the fact that the amulet she had seen in her vision was real, nor did she say anything about the trolls that she had seen. When she was finished, she expected Strickler to have a false sense of understanding in his eyes, instead she only saw shock.

”W-what is it sir?” She asked.

The sound of her voice brought the changeling out of his shock-induced-stupor and he shook his head, opting instead to give her a small smile.

”It’s nothing Miss Lake, but I would like to talk to your mother about both you and Jim. Would you give her my number?” He queried.

Alexx nodded and took the piece of paper he’d written his number down on, before standing up and walking out of the class, her mind now focussed on what she had seen in her most recent vision.

_Next Chapter Due: Sunday 08 October_

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment, I like to know that my work is appreciated.


End file.
